


Return

by mvximcffs



Category: BSD - Fandom, Bungo Stray Dogs, bungou stray dogs
Genre: M/M, hope you enjoy!, this was for rarepair week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvximcffs/pseuds/mvximcffs
Summary: André decides to surprise Ango.





	Return

Coming back home always feels wonderful, returning to your lover - surprising him with roses and especially when he has no idea : it makes André a little gidy.  
Heading back to their apartment, he is the first one here, he notices that everything is clean, and for once one of the pre cooked meals has been touched. He knows how much it takes Ango to remind himself to eat, take breaks and most importantly : sleep.  
But just the fact that he pushed himself to do at least one of those things : it's small steps that make all the difference.

Checking at the window and he notices how dark it's getting : Ango should be home soon. He doesn't move from his desk, writing in his journal. Minutes pass again and a click of the door is heard : finally he's here, for once he won't have to go ahead and come pick him up, reminding him that yes he does have a life outside of constantly tiring himself out at work & admitedly he's quite surprised to see him here this early.

"André?" the sound of Ango's voice, he doesn't like it. He almost sounds incredibly tired and yet there's such a fondness in the other's voice that makes his heart soar to unbelievable heights.   
"They didn't need me anymore so I get to be home early." there is a sigh of relief that can be heard & then turns into the brightest smile.

Reaching for him André wraps his arm around the other, soothingly rubbing his hair. Ango of course also wraps his arms right back around him, moving slightly André presses play on the radio and the soft tune of a gentle ballad plays on the radio. The smaller man initiates the little dance, it's nothing precise, just rocking back and forth on his feet, it's their own thing. 

That goes on for an hour, an hour of slow dancing which sometimes turn into something more energetic. Ango's glasses are off, André's shirt is just a little bit untucked and so is the other's. Hand in hand they laugh, being free to act like kids, act like there isn't an imminent menace creeping up on them. 

With no worry or care in the world, it's just them.

**Author's Note:**

> this is admitedly kinda short but I hope you enjoyed it anyway !


End file.
